A Second Chance at Love
by andrea.madsen
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are EH's 'it' couple. But secretly Troy is hurting Gabriella. But after an accident and a life changing occurence can Troy fix his relationship with Gabriella? Can he have a second chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance At Love

**Chapter 1: Troy**

_**I had an idea for a story and I thought I would post on fanfiction and make it Troyella. So here it is. **__Second Chance at Love __**hope you enjoy! It's kind of fantasyish. I mean it's definatley fiction. I don't think this could happen.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing excpet the story line.**

_Summary: Gabriella and Troy are East High's 'it' couple. But theres a secret. Troy isn't a gentleman to her when there alone. But when Gabriella's in an accident will he realize the ways he was acting? Will he come to his senses and pick up the peices he destroyed? Will he fix his and Gabriella's relationship? Find out in __**A Second Chance at Love**__._

Gabriella groaned as she opened her eyes. She blinked rapidly until she could adjust to the light. When she finally adjusted she got out of bed and walked over to her mirror. She removed a peice of her hair and put it behind her ears. She traced the line of the scar that formed on her forehead. When she ran her fingers over it, it didn't hurt very much. It did sting a little. It was new. But that was the only new scar. It reminded her that she failed again. God she wanted to cry. But she had to be strong. She decided to keep her hair in her face that day to hide the scar. She didn't need her friends knowing. Even though they would never believe it's from Troy. Troy didn't always hurt her physically. It was more meantaly and emotionaly. But once or twice he had come super close. And this just happend to be a time.

She got dressed and then applied some make-up. She put on natural eyeshadow and tried to cover up the scar. She did the best she could. When she was done getting ready she walked downstairs and was greeted by her mom.

"Good morning mom." Gabriella said as she sat down on a chair by the counter. Her mom was doing the dishes and making breakfast.

"Good morning Mi jiah." she replied and grabbed a plate of pancakes. "These are for you." she said and handed them to her.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled. Her mom handed her a fork and knife along with syrup and butter.

"So are you ready for school?" she asked.

Gabriella took a bite then spoke, "Yeah." she wasn't sure if she could trust her answer. But it was already out there.

"That's good. Are you and Troy going out tonight?" Maria hadn't been home alot. When she was Gabriella would already be asleep. She usually caught up with Gabriella in the morning. Sometimes she didn't. So Maria was to busy to know what Troy was doing. Gabriella thought that was great.

"Uhm I'm not sure. Maybe me and the gang can go see a movie or go to the movies." she said eating the last of her pancakes. A big peice. She wiped her mouth and put the dish in the sink. "That was lovely mom. I'll talk to you later." Gabriella gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her bag then walked out the door. She got into her BMW then drove off to school.

When she got to her school she parked her car and then headed towards the school. She met her friend Taylor by the enterance of East High.

"Hey Tay." she said and smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey Gabs. How are you?" she asked.

"Good." she replied. "You?"

"Great. Let's get to class." she said.

Gabriella grabbed everything she needed for her morning classes. Troy came up to her when she was checking her hair and make-up.

"Hey baby." he said and leaned against the other lockers. Staring at her staring at herself.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"What's up? Do you want to go to my place after school?" he asked. Gabriella shut her locker and took all the books in her hands. She started to walk to her next class and Troy started to follow her.

"Uhm we'll see."

"Come on Gabriella it's an easy yes or no question."

"Then my answer is no."

"Come on baby." Troy begged and took a hold of her hands.

"My answer is no Troy. Please let go."

"Gabriella please." he pleaded again.

"Troy let go your hurting me." she said and his grip tightened. He let go. "Thank you. Will you excuse me I have to get to class." she jerked her hand away from his grip then left him in the hallway.

_**Sorry this wasn't the best. I tried to be descriptive. But I'm sorry it was short. But I kind of wanted to it to end there. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	2. Chapter 2: Friday Night

A Second Chance At Love

**Chapter 2: Friday Night...**

_**Okay so I had 7 reviews! Seven reviws from one chapter. Do you know how happy that made made me? Thanks so much to the following people who revied my first chapter... **__elle on air__**, **__Emo Goth Chick, cngrad02, XxBabiiGurlxX, pumpkinking5, JennCorinthos, _**and **_yougaluva__**. You made my day! Thanks so much! Heres the next chapter!**_

_**DIS**_**CLAIMER: I own nothing excpet the story line.**

Gabriella walked to seventh hour with many different thoughts running through her head a mile a minute. When she got to the classroom she took a seat at her desk. She just sat there and sighed and waited for the bell to ring. She watched the stragglers come in after the bell rang. She was some what happy she didn't have seventh hour with Troy. But kind of sad. I mean Gabriella still loved him.. even after the way he treats her. But sometimes she wishes she could just call it quits. But Gabriella was drifting off into space while her health teacher explained some things.

"Okay this is your end of the symester test. Everything you have learned will be on here. I told you to look over your notes yesterday. So I want all notes put away at this time and get a sheet of paper out. Number your paper one to fourty and once you get a test you may start." the teacher informed. Gabriella got her paper out and put her name at the top with the date. As soon as she was handed a test she began. She focued in on her test. She let all her throughts float away and focused, focused, foucused. As if she was reminded this was for most of her grade. All or nothing.

When she was done she looked over to her friend Kelsi, who also had health same hour as her. Gabriella looked at the questions that talked about Simple Sugars. She had brain faliure to think of the formula. C7H1206? Or was it C6H1206? **(A/N I may have brain falure. I'm not a doctor or health teacher yet. But I did go to a med camp. I have this written down and im not for sure). **She picked the one she thought was right. She skipped over to Neuro. She had to identify the parts of the cell... and name all the parts of the brain... Gabriella was super glad that she remembered everything and was born with smarts. When she was done she took her tet and laid it on her teachers desk. She walked back to her desk and began to read.

She looked over and saw that Kelsi was done. Gabriella looked over at the clock. Ten more minutes until the class was done. She looked over at Kelsi and starting mouthing words to her.. but it ended in disaster. It was like Gabriella was speaking sweedish and Kelsi was back in New Mexico speaking normal english. Or maybe it was more like jibberish. They both just shook their heads and smiled. When the bell rang everyone hopped up out of their seats.

Gabriella walked back to homeroom with Kelsi. She had homeroom with Troy, Chad, Kelsi and Taylor. She also had it with the icequeen Sharpay... She walked back to homeroom and sat down in her seat. Troy passed her a note.

_Changed your mind about coming over later?_

_xT_

Gabriella sighed and wrote him a note back.

_No, I said what I meant. _

_xG_

_Really?_

_xT_

_Yes now leave me alone_

_S_he didn't put an x and her initial after it.

_Fine. Love You_

_Love you too_

_xG_

After the final bell rang Gabriella walked out to her locker. She unlocked it then got her homework out. She would have got it done in homwroom but Troy was distracting her. "Hey gorgeous." Troy greeted his favorite girl.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella replied as she put her binders into her bookbag and shut her locker.

"Hey Brie are you sure you don't want to come over. We can watch a movie."

"Okay." she gave into temptation. He was like Satan. And she was the confused girl.

"Okay so how about around five thirty?"

"Sure." she said and walked off.

When she got home Gabriella dropped her books down on her couch. She just sat on her bed. She looked at her clock. Four o'clock. She still had time before she had to go to Troy's/ Why was he so irresistable? Why was he like a basketball god? Why did he have everything good about him? Why did he abuse her?

_**Short. Again. I appoligize. But hopefully I'm leading it on the right track... If I'm not Pleaseeee tell me. I need and want to know. Feedback is awesome. I will have more really soon! **_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	3. Chapter 3: Fight

A Second Chance At Love

**Chapter 3: Sharpay**

**I loved the reviews! Enjoy!**

Gabriella drove her black BMW over to Troy's house. She parked it in the driveway then collected her bag. When she looked out the window she saw an unfamiliar car there. She scrunched her face and tried to look back to think if she remembered it. She couldn't really place a name on it but the more she stared at it the more she remembered. She got out of her black BMW then walked up to the front door. The Bolton's had given her permission to just come right in. So she did. And she regreted it. Gabriella bit her lip and she wanted to cry so much. She say her boyfriend... HER BOYFRIEND... kissing another girl on the couch. Well making out. Gabriella was shocked at the sight. Gabriella just threw her bag down on the ground. That made a loud sound and Troy pulled away from the blonde. But when he did all he could see was a bag. Gabriella's bag. Gabriella ran off. Troy cursed under his breath then got away from the blonde.

"What's wrong Troy?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No baby you didn't do anything." Troy said and darted towards the one place he knew where Gabriella was.

Gabriella sat in the fetal posision crying her eyes out. Once in a while she would try to wip her tears away and regain her breath. But she couldn't. "How could he do that?" she asked.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked climbing the steps up to his old tree house in his backyard. "Gabriella?" he finally found her. He walked over to her and crouched down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't give me that crap Troy i'm not in the mood." she said and wiped her eyes again.

"Something has to be wrong if your up here crying."

"Your an ass go away!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Go away. You know what you did."

"Gabriella I'm sorry."

"Do you ever think of me Troy?" she asked. "It seems you go on without caring about what I do, how I feel, and most importantly you never think about how your hurting me." she said.

"Gabriella I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"Save it for someone who cares." she said getting up. "Because I know I don't." she said and started getting down.

"Gabriella wait." Troy climbed down and caught up to Gabriella who was making her way to the front of the house. She stopped walking and turned around.

"What Troy? What do you want?" She was mad. But mad would be an understatement. Furious would be a more appropriate word to use.

"I want to say I'm sorry."

"Troy you keep hurting me."

"Gabriella I'm really sorry."

"Troy I can't do this anymore. You're just..." she sighed. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Gabriella you can't do this to me."

"Your hurt me. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. I think it's for the best if we're not together anymore. I think it would be best if we stop dating and seeing eachother."

"But I'm really sorry. I can't go on like this Troy. It's too much. I've been through alot."

"I understand but-"

"But what?" Gabriella yelled. "You don't understand anything about me. Your inconsiderate, arrogant, your mean sometimes too. I've been through alot. I always give you a second chance after you mess up. And I can't give you any more chances. You showed me that you don't love me. So just go away."

"I do love you. Brie. Please."

"Troy I'm sorry, I'm walking away. Goodbye Troy." she said and dissapeared.

_What did I do this time?_ Troy asked himself. He sighed to himself and walked away into the house. He saw Sharpay sitting on the couch.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"GO!" he screamed.

"What?" she asked.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" He screamed and the scared blonde gathered all her stuff and ran out.

"UHHHHH." He yelled out.

Gabriella was driving home from Troy's and it was raining. And it didn't help that she was crying either. Gabriella wasn't watching where she was going and another car hit her.

"I love you Troy." she whispered before loosing conscienceness.

**I love writing this! More should be out soon! **

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	4. Chapter 4: FlatLining

A Second Chance At Love

**Chapter 4: Accidnets**

**Not a doctor so keep that in mind. And i forgot a disclaimer last time. Sorry about that. I have a quick update because I love writing this story at the moment! Here it is!**

**DISCALIMER: i do not own anything. **

"What do we have?" a doctor in his early thirties asked grabbing a patients chart.

"Uhm eventeen year old female. Alot of brain damage. Multiple bruised ribs. A collapsed lung. Head on collision. The other drive is injured but not as much as this girl." he said.

"Thanks Mark." the doctor said to the paramedic as the paramedic walked away.

"Okay I need all hands on deck!" Dr. Roberts yelled. "Bailey get her to CT." he said. But everything was happening to fast. Before the young intern could speak she was stopped by a loud Beep noise.

"She's flat-lining!" Bailey announced.

"Charge to two hundred."

"Clear!" Dr. Robberts shocked the girl.

"Nothing." Nurse Olivia said.

"Charge to two fifty."

"Still no change." Olivia said.

"Darn it! Charge to three hundred."

"Clear!" Dr. Roberts tried to revive the girl but each time with no sucesess.

"Charge to three fifty."

"Clear." the heart moniter started beating again.

"Thank god." the doctors breathed a sigh of relief. "It looks Like she's stable but it also looks like she's in a coma." Dr. Roberts said. "Bailey I need someone to contact her family."

"Right away sir." she said and scurried off. Dr. Robets went to the nurses station to hang out for a minute.

_**x**_

Troy was sitting on his bed thinking to himself. _I wonder if Gabriella misses me like I miss her? _he asked himself. He threw the beasletball up in the air then caught it. He missed her so much.

_**x**_

"Dr. Roberts I can't get through to anybody." Olivia said still trying to get in contact. She tried the mom but she didn't answer. She didn't see her dad's phone number listed nor grandparents. She tried this other guys phone but he didn't get through.

"I don't care, Keep trying." he said then walked away.

_**x**_

Troy was interupted by _another _phone call. He grummbled to himself then picked his phone up.

"Hello?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hello Mr. Bolton? the perky girl said.

"Who is this?"

"I'm nurse Olivia Weston calling from Albequerque General Hospital." she said.

"What can I do for you Ma'am?" he asked.

"Do you know a girl by the name of Gabriella Montez?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. "Why?"

"Theres been an accident."

"An accident?" Troy chocked on his own words.

"Yes Mr. Bolton an accident. I was wondering if you would come down and then the doctor can explain more." she said.

"Alright."

"Goodbye Mr. Bolton." the nurse hung up. Troy froze in fear. He had all these thoughts runnin' through his mind.

_Is this all my fault?_

_**x**_

Troy stormed through the doors of Albequerque General Hospital. He stormed up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend." he said.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Gabriella Montez. She was brought in after an accident."

"Oh yes one moment please." she said. She typed some things on her computer. "Oh yes. Room 2312. But could you please wait a moment."

"What?"

"I need to page Dr. Roberts." she said.

"Oh." he said. "Yeah I'll wait." Troy found the family room close to reception. He sat down and flipped through a copy of _Sports Illustrated_. He waited a few minutes then Dr. Roberts came to talk to him.

"Hello. Are you Mr. Bolton?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you Dr. Roberts?" he asked.

"Yes I am." he replied.

"Can I see Gabriella?"

"Mr. Bolton you may want to sit down."

"Why?" He asked sitting down.

"Gabriella had a rough accident. And she's going to have a rough recovery to. If she ever recovers-"

"What's with the 'if she recovers'?"

"Oh Mr. Bolton Gabriella slipped into a coma. Her heart stopped but we got it going back again."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes."

"Can she hear me?" he asked.

"Yes I think so." he said.

"Okay."

Dr. Roberts lead them up to Gabriella's room.

"I'll give you a minute." the doctor said and walked out of the room. Troy rushed over to Gabriella's side.

"I am so sorry baby." he said. "I love you." he took Gabriella's hand and kissed it.

**Quick update right? haha. But I think most of this stuff is not accurate. I am not a doctor even though i went to a medic camp :P and i forgot alot of stuff.. So this is kind of what I've heard from Greys Anatomy.**

**Lot's Of Love,**

**xBabyDollxBlondiex**


End file.
